


Kink Case File I-2: Drunk Night, Sobering Morning

by SEALCommander_M_Stark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEALCommander_M_Stark/pseuds/SEALCommander_M_Stark
Summary: Mary's visiting and she and Steve had the night to themselves to catch up. Danny drops in and joins them for a drink. Three wine bottles and a couple of beers later, they end up in bed. Next morning Steve's the first one to wake up and he panics pretty bad.Mary's a bit calmer but still freaking out.Danny's surprisingly calm and does his best to help the McGarrett siblings come to terms with what they did.





	Kink Case File I-2: Drunk Night, Sobering Morning

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked "Proceed" and read the tags then, ya know...you know what you're reading.

The night had been a blur that remained foggy for Steve even as the first rays of sunlight streamed in. Normally, he would have been up before the sun and already preparing to go on his run or swim. But with his sister visiting, it being the weekend, he allowed himself to sleep in. His head ached and felt compressed in the familiar feeling of a hangover he usually got from drinking wine. He shifted a bit as he realized he wasn't in his usual spot. It wasn't abnormal for him to shift during sleep but as he tried to roll over he found that he couldn't. 

Blinking his vision into focus to see what it was that caused the abnormality of his morning. His eyes widened with shock and he froze, unable to process the information in front of him. 

Danny and Mary laid asleep and naked in his bed next to him. Looking down at himself he realized that he too was naked. The feeling of dry stickiness caused irritation on his skin so he knew what had been done despite his mind's inability to process anything still. He wasn't sure which part shocked and terrified him the most. 

His _male_ best friend or his _baby_ sister! 

Memories began to bombard his mind and he hated himself a bit for getting hard again. 

Danny had been in the middle, completing a McGarrett sandwich, with Mary curled up half on top of him. They looked sweet and content and part of him feels like he should feel jealous or protective and angry. But he wasn't. How could he when he knew deep down inside that he had been part of it. They hadn't excluded him but included him. 

But Steve's mind went to the wicked cruel reality if people found out about this. They'd jeer and call them sick. If it was just Danny and Mary, they'd be accepted. People who faun over them, ask when they would marry, tell them how cute their children will be. 

And Steve would be left as the spinster uncle who they'd pity and always invite to family functions. 

Would it be like that? 

Steve's mind supplied memories of Danny and Mary kissing for fun on a dare that he can't remember someone making. There was giggling and Mary looked really sexy and Danny was so hot as he took the kiss from simple and chaste to passionate and hot. He then got another flash of memory of them with less clothes. Mary's legs open and pussy glistening with leaking juices that he wanted to taste to see if it was as sweet as he'd imagine, Danny then dipped in and ate out his baby sister and made her moan loudly, begging to be fucked. 

He's sure he came to that sight. 

Getting out of bed as quietly and with as much stealth as he's learned, he makes quick work of getting some clothes and getting out of there. He heads outside and all but jumps into the ocean and tries to swim his troubles away.

He feels dirty.

He feels responsible. 

He shouldn't have let it start at all, let alone let it get that far. But he did. He stroked himself as he watched his best friend and little sister fondle and have their foreplay. Then when his cock was spent after the first time, he let them pull him into the middle of the couch so they could both lick him clean and he really shouldn't have allowed that. Instead, he leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure as his hands ran through both of their hair. He was hard again soon enough and this time Mary was on his lap and his hands were roaming and touching while Danny grabbed his chin and captured his lips in a kiss while Steve's other hand snuck it's way to Danny's dick and began to stroke him too. 

The sun was very bright when he finally made it back to the beach. He swam for so long that his muscles began to tire and felt very sore. They should be awake by now and as he approached the house he hoped they had left.

Maybe they would avoid each other for a few days before silently agreeing to never mention it again. 

That was a hell of a plan and Steve was willing to live by it. 

Except that when he went back in, his house wasn't empty. Okay this was Mary's old home too, so maybe wishing she'd go to a hotel for a day or two was wishful thinking but he honestly expected Danny to not be here. 

"Steve," Mary said, looking at him with a tentative smile. 

She and Danny seemed to have been sitting at the table with coffee, probably trying to nurse their hangovers. 

He'd been addressed so he should say something now, right? But he found that he couldn't utter a single word. What must he look like? Tall, muscular, soaked. He should look intimidating...or arousing, his mind supplied before guilt and anxiety flushed over him. He probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Danny stood and approached him carefully, "Why don't you take a seat, babe? I'll get you some coffee." 

It was gentle but some authority to it. Steve wasn't sure if Danny wasn't aware he used some of his 'dad' voice or if he did know it and also knew that Steve needed some direction. Whatever the case, Steve let Danny set him down across from Mary and went to fetch him a mug. 

Once they all had some coffee in front of them, Danny was the one to clear his throat and bring the McGarrett's attention to him. 

"Last night was-"

"Intense."  
"A mistake." 

Mary and Steve said at the same time. They shared a glance before they turned away, both blushing. 

"Last night happened. Let's all agree with that." Danny stated as he tried to meet both of their eyes. He met them only briefly. 

Steve rubbed his face with both of his hands before he stood up and paced back and forth. "You should go, Danny." 

"What? No way! What you gonna ask me to leave too?" Mary demanded. At the look Steve gave her, she stood up and crossed her arms but stood her ground. "This is my home too, Steven! If you're scared you don't need to be! Danny's okay with it!"

"There's nothing to be okay with! We're neither going to confirm nor deny last night, but we're going to go forth from this moment like it never happened!" Steve stated with as much authority as he could muster. He tried to keep the fear out of his voice but he was sure that Danny and Mary could see it in his eyes. 

"No! Look, we never did anything as kids but you can't deny anymore that something was there! After we thought mom was dead and dad became distant, we were all we had of each other. For a while, we depended too much on each other. And I...I got a few mixed signals. And I was _sure_ that you were as confused as I was!" Mary yelled at him. 

Steve froze again because he knew what she was talking about. Part of the reason he's sure he was sent away was because his father saw it too. He saw it and was both disappointed and disgusted with Steve for having such impure, dirty, and taboo thoughts about his own baby sister. 

"This is something between us, Danny doesn't have to be here for this spectacle," Steve stressed through gritted teeth. 

"No! He's staying. He was involved last night. He loves you too and he's not turned off by the idea."

"What idea, Mary? There's no idea here!" Steve cried out in panic. 

Danny stood up too, "Steve there's no need to panic, okay? You're safe here. We...both Mary and I, we love you." 

The words calmed Steve down for a moment before they confused him. "And so what, Danny? What do you expect to come out of this? You expect the three of us to move in and start making plans for a three-way ceremony of union?" 

Danny gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm not stupid, Steve. I didn't say this was going to be easy." 

"There is no this!" 

"Because you don't want there to be or because you're scared about what might happen if we're found out?" Danny asked him gently. 

Steve felt frozen in stage fright as both Mary and Danny looked at him expectantly. What was he supposed to answer with? Naturally that he didn't want it. He wasn't attracted to his best friend or his sister because he was a normal, hetero-male. But then Mary went to stand next to Danny and hugged Danny's arm while both of them looked at him with loving and accepting stares. 

"This isn't normal..." Steve muttered. 

"No. But it's real." Mary replied. 

Danny reached out his hand and after a moment, Steve took it. Marry snuggled into Steve's hold while both Steve and Danny hugged her and each other. 

* * *

Steve needed a bit of booze to feel comfortable to do what he wanted, but Danny and Mary were happy to drink with him. They drank less and were only just buzzed and still aware of what they were doing. Steve was still reserved and enjoyed to watch as his favorite people pleased each other and also him while he just enjoyed himself. 

The next morning he woke up by the sun's rays again. His hangover was even less and he felt much more comfortable. The sight that greeted him was also one that he didn't mind was engraved into his mind. Danny was naked and back turned to him as he fixed his hair in the mirror. Steve took his time to admire Danny's amazing ass that was still dripping a bit of his cum. Next to him, Mary shifted as she snuggled into Steve to reclaim the warmth that Danny took when he stood up. Steve's fingers wandered south until they dipped into her heat. Danny had filled her up and Steve did his best to lap up anything that her pussy couldn't hold. Danny's cock could hold a lot so he took his time cleaning up Mary and Danny's mess. 

"You look much happier this morning," Danny commented as he made it back to bed. 

Steve reached over to pull Danny close. They sort of squished Mary between them but Steve's sure she didn't care. "It's still weird, Danny. I'm worried about what comes next but...I love you guys. And that's what matters." 


End file.
